Zombies
Zombies are the enemies in this game in which you must try to kill. Each wave, different types of zombies will spawn. As more waves are completed, the more rare the zombies and harder to kill the zombies. In order to kill zombies, weapons must be used. Known Zombies Basic[[Basic Zombie| Zombie]]:' These are basic undead that are easy to kill. Do not have special abilities. 'Fast Zombie: They have lower HP but are faster than normal.,, e. g. tank lava moster etc.) Lava Zombies: sets the player on fire for a short amount of time and have more HP than normal. Ice Zombies: freezes the player for a short period of time, during this time the player's walk speed is decreased, they have slightly more HP than Lava Zombies(not fully tested, though from experience it appears to be true) Slime: 'They have more HP than the normal zombie but lesser HP than the Lava/Ice zombie 'Void Slime: Slime with purple color that has slightly more health than lava zombies Explosive Zombies: they have same HP like normal zombies but when you kill they explode with some damage Angels 'and 'Demons: '''They have very high health, and are moderately hard to kill. Can jump extremely high. '''Sand Monster: '''Moderate HP, slightly slower than zombie. '''Ghost Zombies: High HP, white and transparent. Beast: 'They have extremely high health and rarely spawns in early waves 'Crystal Zombies: They have even more health than the beast but can give tons of exp and money Vampires: '''They are monsters with high health and moderate damage. '''Tank Zombies: High HP, can be any zombie type but bigger and more HP. Known Zombie Bosses: (Headshots damages don't do so much damage for the bosses) (Note: The health of the boss depends on how many players there are in a server) Mega Tank: '''Have 20,000 HP, throws rocks at random players, can do earthquakes (3 times or Once(Red and Big Wave)). '''King Slime: '''Have 23,000 HP, throws green rays at players, can do earthquakes (Once), and can do green rays that target all players currently alive at their current location (easy to dodge) '''Dark Ghost: '''Have 28,000 HP, throws red orbs at players(similar to King Slime's green rays), can do earthquakes but the blast comes from the outside in, and can go invisible for certain amount of time. '''Demon Overlord: '''Have 28,500 HP, summons Explosive Zombies and Demons (There's a chance to be tanks), attacks comes from the ground so you need to keep moving, and can use purple wave around it. '''Dragon Beast: '''It's health depends on how much players there are in a server,this boss can attack faster than the other bosses,it can shoot lasers which can do a little damage, can use dragon breath which can deal more damage than the laser, can also do a dragon eruption which is an explosive attack that can deal more damage than the laser. These attacks are from the dragon element in elemental wars (except the laser). ''More Info are Coming Soon!' Category:Zombies